Twisted Paths
by Lost In It All
Summary: Nico di Angelo is sent to Hogwarts to… defeat Dumbledore? Ron and Harry are suspicious of the exchange student, but he seems to know people from different houses, including Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Draco. Who exactly is he, and why are Hermione and Luna being so hateful to each other? (R&R!) Adopted from FantasyLover100. NicoxWill SolAngelo
1. Prologue

**_All of the following was NOT written by me. I have adopted this story from FantasyLover100, original called 'Demigod at pigwarts school WHAT?'. Please check her out she's awesome and you can get more info on this story and what's to come and all that!_**

**Summary: Nico di Angelo is sent to Hogwarts to… defeat Dumbledore? Ron and Harry are suspicious of the exchange student, but he seems to know people from different houses, including Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Draco. Who exactly is he, and why are Hermione and Luna being so hateful to each other?**

Prologue

_I looked at him with such adoration and love. I really did love everything about him. The way his black hair just barely falls into his eyes. His deep brown eyes filled with such sadness yet they somehow draw me in. He's become so much more happy than he used to be, but I know he's still so sad. I wish I could do something to ease his pain._

_I watch him be shunned by the camp, but then I see him be welcomed by others, including me. His cousins protect him from the others at camp who try to hurt him. I help by being there for him. But that other girl always gets in the way of telling him how I feel._

_Why is he so dense? I guess after losing his sister and being shunned, causing him to be so sad, he kind of closed himself up from all those feelings of love and cherish. I want him to notice me._

_Nico…_

Two girls with the same dreams of one guy. One guy being the object of two girl's love. All three go to the same school and the same camp. Their friends go there too. They all want to fight the man who wants to destroy a world.

Two boys who are too suspicious for their own good. Two boys who want to know what is up with their friends. Two boys who are clueless as to what has been going on. Two boys who are in danger of themselves.

Two worlds, two wars.

Nico Di Angelo kneeled before his father's throne. "Father, you called?"

"Of course I did, now rise, my son," Hades, God of the Underworld, said. Nico stood. "I assume you've heard of Tom Marvolo Riddle, correct?" Nico was tempted to say "of course I do, you never shut up about him," but of course he didn't.

"Yes, father," Nico said.

"He has cheated death and has created seven, SEVEN, horcruxes!" Hades exclaimed. "However, he is also my eldest son. He is truly being controlled by Albus Percival Welfric Brian Dumbledore. So I need you to kill him. Hecate has agreed to bless you with magic and that includes reading English." Nico didn't question anything.

"Of course father," he said.


	2. Chapter One

Nico di Angelo was sitting on the Hogwarts train Hogwarts: A History open on his lap. Outside the conpartment kids rushed by. Frist years stumbled around unsure, seventh years joined long time friends and the chatter of all the year in between filled the halls and compartments. Kids opened windows to stick on their heads and arms to wave goodbye to parents and siblings. Nico rolled his eyes at the book in his lap. It was just a school, the school itself is not special it's the people that fill it that make it special. Just like camp. Nico shook away his thoughts as the compartment door slid open. Nico looked up and saw three teens enter the compartment, their eyes trained on them, confusion filling their eyes.

"Nico!" Hermione sqeaked in surprise. The two boys looked at her and Nico's eyebrows rose. What in the Hades was Hermione doing here? "What are you doing here?!"

"Hermione," the redheaded boy started. "Do you know this kid?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm 96% sure were the same age, kid." Nico counter his eyes drifting back to the daughter of Apollo doing here. "I think I can ask you the same thing." Nico said, closing his book.

"I've gone here since I was eleven!" Hermione protested then eyed her friends who looked extremely confused. Her dark haired friend had one eyebrow raised as he watched Hermione and Nico. And the redhead looked not only confused but angry, and his face was turning red. Hermione sat next to Nico and the boys sat across from them. "Nico is a friend of mine from the summer camp I go to."

"You go to a summer camp?" The dark haired boy asked, surprised.

"Yes." The two boys looked at each other for a long moment and then Harry just shrugged and held out his hand to Nico.

"Harry Potter." Nico reached out and shook the boys hand. Harry shivered.

"Ron Weasley." The ginger said glaring, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico gave them a curt nod.

"So, why are you coming to Hogwarts this year, Nico?" Hermione asked turning to face Nico.

"My father thought Hogwarts would be a nice change. It's a good school." Nico lied giving her the 'we'll talk about this later' look.

* * *

><p>The train ride shaped out to be slightly awkward. Hermione was torn between talking to Nico and talking to her other friends. Harry and Ron were uneasy and suspicious. And Nico really wanted to be alone so he could collect his thoughts. As the trained slowed and students dressed in their school robes. Nico took the moment alone to close his eyes and massage his forehead. He has been hoping for a quiet train ride with strangers who were, hopefully, too shy to even look at the Ghost Prince. "Nico?" He's eyes popped open and he sat up. A dreamy, sweet, familiar voice spoke his name from the compartment doors.<p>

"Luna!" Nico said, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked walking gracefully into the compartment and sitting across from Nico.

"What are you doing here. And Hermione!"

"I'm part wizard so is Hermione. Draco, Cho, Neville, Lavander, and Dean go here as well." Nico rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Wow, why didn't you guys say anything?"

"We're not suppose to. What are you here?" Her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Business for my dad." Luna nodded, "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you." Luna smiled stood and walked away. A moment later the trio entered the compartment Hermione and Ron bickering about something. Hermione smiled at Nico when she saw him and Nico flashed her a quick tired smile. Ron glared and shoved past his two friends to sit down, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed staring out the window.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the school it was dark outside the air was moist and nighttime animals and insects chirped loudly filling the air with their voices. Nico, obviously, liked the nighttime. He liked the cool air, the nighttime sounds, the smell that filled the air, the darkness, and the shinning stars. He did not, however, enjoy this night. The air smelled of steam, children's voices filled the night, the darkness was hidden by bright lights, and it was abnormal warm outside. Nico was forced to ride up to the school with the first years...in a boat. Nico's stomach churned as he stared down at the water that moved out of uniform around the part of the boat Nico was sitting in. As soon as the boats stopped Nico jumped and thanked the gods once his feet in the ground. Thank you Posidon. Nico walked up to the school with the rest of the first years that stared up at him in slight fear. Once they entered the building the half Gaint, Hagrid, turned to Nico. "I'm told to take you to Professor McGonagall." Nico nodded and Hagrid turned towards the first years. "Stay right here." Hagrid put his his hand lightly on Nico's shoulder and Nico shied away from the contact.<p>

Hagrid lead Nico to a small empty room save for one woman holding a scroll, a stool sat next to her an old brown leather witch had dat on top. "Hello Nico di Angelo, I am Professor McGonagall. Headmaster Dumbledore requested that you be privately sorted. I will sort you now. Sit." She lifted the hat and nodded towards the stool. Nico sighed and moved forward, he sat down and wiggled slightly. The hat was slowly lowered onto Nico's head.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am working on the next chapter but I wanted you guys to know I just posted another story. It is a Hunger Games story so if you like that go and read it, please? Thanks! :) Love you all!**


End file.
